Voyeuristic Lover
by ViciousVixen178
Summary: [One Shot]. AU. Harry gets the feeling that everywhere he goes, someone is watching him. How does he react when he finds out who they are and why they are doing it? [Lemons, creepiness and Slash].


**.**

 **This is a very long one shot that I wrote ages ago and pulled down. Now, let's be clear - it _is_ a little creepy okay so if you have issues with stalking and just all round perverted weirdness I suggest you find another story.**

 **However, if you decide to stick with it there is a slashy lemony goodness at the end of it.**

 **Enjoy**

 **xoxo**

It had been a long, hard and sweaty day. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had had a rough time playing the Slytherin team and Harry felt like his body was black and blue. Hermione had suggested that he take a bath in the prefects bathroom, being a prefect herself, she knew where the large bathroom was. She gave him the password and with his bag, he made his way down, limping ever so slightly as his calf muscle tightened.

Once giving the password he made his way inside, thankfully not seeing anyone else there. He went over and turned the main tap on and the cascading noise of rushing water filled the room. Harry slowly stripped as his muscles ached and groaned when he tried to move them. Standing on the side of the bath in nothing but his birthday suit, he waited for the bath to fill completely.

He got a prickly feeling on the back of his neck and he turned around, expecting to find someone standing there but no one was. Miffed he turned back around and went over to the taps and turned them off. Walking to the stairs, he slowly sunk into the steaming hot water and moaned as it instantly soothed his muscles.

A few minutes had passed and Harry thought he heard a noise behind him and he spun round, but he couldn't see anything. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that someone was watching him, he had a good look around but he wasn't able to see anyone.

He lay there for a while until all the bubbles had disappeared and decided to get out. Grabbing his towel from his bag, he quickly toweled himself dry and got dressed into his tight black jeans, baggy grey hoodie and black boots. Grabbing his bag and chucking it over his shoulder he made his way out of the bathroom. As he turned to walk towards the common room he looked both ways and convinced his mind must have been playing tricks on him as he thought he saw something black duck around another corner.

That night, Harry was sitting in the Great Hall with his friends eating dinner and the same creepy feeling was making its way up his back and into his neck. They were sitting between the Slytherin's and Hufflepuffs, and Harry was sitting closest to the Slytherins. He turned around and looked at the Slytherin students but didn't make any eye contact with any of them. As he was about to turn back around, his eye caught Draco Malfoy's and the boy sneered at him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione whispered leaning over the table.

"I feel like someone's watching me." He said and he shivered as he said it.

Hermione gave him an odd look and covertly glanced around the hall but couldn't see anyone looking their way.

"I can't see anyone, sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I felt it when I was having a bath before too. It's creepy." And Hermione agreed.

He shook his head and engaged in conversation with Ron about the game they'd played and plans for the upcoming game against the Hufflepuffs.

The next couple of weeks went roughly the same with Harry feeling this odd sensation that he was being watched everywhere he went. Especially when in the dungeons, corridors and Great Hall did he feel it and it was getting to the stage where he thought he was losing his mind.

"Maybe you should talk to McGonagall or Dumbledore about it?" Hermione told him one night as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Great, you think I'm insane?"

"Did I say that?"

"Not directly." Harry grumbled and they made their way to their spots on the Gryffindor table.

Harry felt it again, he spun round quickly to try and catch the person staring but again he saw nothing and tried to shake it off. Hermione gave him an odd look but didn't say anything. Halfway through dinner though Harry couldn't stand it and he thumped his hands on the table and stood.

"Where are you going?" Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

"I actually can't take this anymore. I have to leave."

"Uh, ok." She said puzzled and he walked away.

He was halfway between the Gryffindor tower and the Great Hall when he felt it again. Angry, he whirled round with his wand raised and furiously looked around him.

"Who's there?" he tried, but no one answered.

"Show yourself." He threatened taking a cautious step back, he turned on his heel and made a run for the tower, not stopping once to see if anyone was behind him and the feeling didn't go away until he was safely behind the portrait and standing in the common room. He splayed himself down onto the couch and rested the back of his head on the arm of the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Am I going mad?" he said out loud.

"Only if you answer your own questions, boy." A voice said from the other side of the room and he looked up to see Sir Nicholas floating through.

"Thanks?" he said unsurely, but he didn't anything else from the ghost.

He sighed and decided that he would just go to bed seeing as the common room and dorm were empty. He wandered up the stairs to the boy's dorm and shut the door behind him and walked over to his bed. Stripping down to his green silk boxers, he pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, rolling onto his side and fell asleep. Harry was asleep when the boy's came up after dinner but he didn't stir. He didn't know why but when his head had hit the pillow he almost instantly fell asleep.

It was close to midnight and Harry started to toss and turn as he dreamt. He was walking through the cold, dark corridors of Hogwarts but he didn't know where he was going, just walking. He heard a noise behind him and he spun round. _Who's there?_ No answer. He walked towards where the noise was but there wasn't much light to show what was ahead and Harry walked into something. He screamed and jumped back as it took him by surprise and he tripped over, landing on his ass. Looking up he saw a dark shadow moving across the wall and disappear, so he stood quickly and his heart was pounding furiously in his chest. He had to get out of there, and he had this burning feeling in his stomach that something was going to happen if he didn't, so heading in the same direction he had come from he ran through the darkness.

It felt like he was in a maze with the cold stone brickwork that looked all the same and was making it difficult for Harry to know where he was going. He came to a dead end and started to panic. There was the feeling of being watched again and he felt his throat tightening and was finding it hard to breath. He spun round and try and find a way out and turned a couple of corners and came to another dead end. The panicked feeling was getting worse and he saw the wall coming towards him, taking a few steps back it gained speed and he was forced to go back the way he came but was met by another wall that was also coming towards him. They were closing in fast and Harry screamed in a haunting manner before feeling a hand cover his mouth.

Harry sat bolt upright with eyes wide and his heart was pounding furiously. He noticed a movement by the door to the boy's dorm and realized someone had walked through it. Rubbing his eyes he looked at the door again puzzled and touched his mouth. _That felt so real, what just happened?_ He thought and decided that things were getting worse. _I can't just be imagining it can I?_ And with that thought he snuggled down under the blankets bringing them up to his chin and tried to get back to sleep. He wasn't very successful as he was in fear of having another dream like the one he'd just had, but he did manage to fall asleep just for a few hours before being rudely woken by Ron with a pillow to the face.

Groaning he sat up and looked at his friend. "What was that for?"

"Trying to get you awake, you were dead to the world." Ron replied and Dean came to stand next to him.

"Must have been some dream you had last night, Harry. You screamed a couple of times." Dean commented and Harry slapped his face, then he suddenly remembered the door closing when he woke up.

"Hey, you guys didn't get up and leave through that door did you last night?" and he motioned to the door to the boy's dorm that was currently closed.

"Nah mate, why?" Replied Ron and Dean, along with Seamus and Neville shook their heads.

"Never mind. Must have dreamt it." And he stood grabbing his towel with the intention of going to the showers and Ron followed suit.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you seeing things does it?"

"Gee, thanks Ron. You make me sound crazy."

"Sorry, mate. It's just that I think you're on your own with this, I mean I don't get these feelings and I don't think Hermione does either."

They reached the showers and went into separate cubicles. "It's driving me nuts. I think it's in my head, but as we know, anything weird that happens to me is some kind of sign."

"Well, that's kinda true. Look just stick with us and you'll be fine."

"Cheers, Ron." Harry said sincerely and they finished showering and headed back to the boy's dorm.

Harry changed into his school robes and grabbed his books for the morning before heading out with Ron to find Hermione impatiently waiting by in the common room for them.

"Morning, I heard you had a dream Harry?"

"News travels fast." He grumbled and kept walking.

"Harry Potter! Don't you walk away from me!" she scolded from behind but he wasn't going to stop; because he hadn't eaten much dinner that night he was starving and feeling a little hungry and angry. _Hangry_ , he mused in his head and snorted at his own hilarity.

Hermione and Ron caught up with him down the corridor and positioned themselves either side of him.

"Harry, talk to me, what happened?"

"Just the same kind of shit that I'm dealing with." He said and she frowned at him in concern.

"I _do_ think you need to tell someone about this, it's been going on for the best part of a month. Look what it's doing to you."

"Hmm." Was all Harry said as they walked down the corridor.

They made their way to their seats and Harry got stuck into a large helping of bacon and scrambled eggs, then downing a large glass of juice. Hermione looked on in disgust as Ron did the same.

"You two really need to learn some manners." She said turning her nose up and Ron and Harry looked to each other and shrugged before looking back at Hermione.

Once they were all done, they decided to make their way down to the dungeons early for their potions class. Two rules of Snape's class and they were be on time and stay silent. Easy enough in theory but Harry never really stuck to the rules. Standing to leave the hall, Harry saw Snape standing from the corner of his eye and walk out at the same time. They all met at the entrance to the Great Hall and Snape sneered down at Harry, _nothing new there,_ before stalking ahead of them.

"Someone's as cheerful as ever." Grumbled Ron and Harry had to agree.

They arrived outside the classroom and made their way inside heading straight for the back of the room. The tables in the room were a round shape that made it easier for when they were brewing and Harry was sitting in the seat that allowed him to look straight ahead at the board situated at the front of the classroom. The class started to fill up and Snape swept into the room through; the room went deathly quiet as everyone stared at the man standing in front of them all. Harry didn't really want to be there and he felt the man probably knew this as he never called on him to answer questions and rarely paid him much attention; it was great in Harry's mind.

"Today, you will all be brewing a rather difficult potion. I don't expect many of you to complete this task, but for those of you who do, it will not be perfect. The instructions are on the board. Go." He roared at them and everyone made a mad dash to the storeroom to collect their ingredients.

Harry wasn't too bothered about this and hung back until the mass of students had disappeared. He sat at his desk and let his eyes wander around the classroom; he swept them across the front of the room and was met with an odd and hard gaze from Snape. Harry knew _that_ look, so breaking eye contact, made his way over to the storeroom. As he collected the correct ingredients and walked back to his desk he got the same prickly feeling down the back of his spine. He turned around and saw everyone starting on their potions and he frowned. _This is getting ridiculous_. He put his ingredients on the table and started reading through the instructions.

Halfway through he was adding some beetle saliva from a tube and noticed Snape looking at him intensely from across the room. He looked past the vial in his hand briefly and met the man's hard gaze, which was a big mistake because that one second loss of concentration and he added six instead of five drops of beetle juice. He looked away from Snape and looked down into his cauldron knitting his brows together and took a deep breath in defeat. _Not the perfect potion today_ , he thought sadly and continued through with the rest of the instructions.

Ten or so minutes later, Harry was still intently watching his ruined potion, trying desperately to correct it. He didn't really know why he was that concerned about it, so realizing any attempt to fix it was futile he just followed the instructions on the board. He stood there staring into his cauldron when a shiver went down his spine that he couldn't shake. Sighing he took a small step back as his potion was on to simmer and his back brushed against something firm and he felt something touch his right hip. He spun round to face Snape who simply stared at Harry's face and it unnerved him. Leaning towards him, Snape peered into Harry's cauldron and raised an eyebrow.

"Fail." He said and walked to look at the other student's potions.

Harry stayed where he was, shocked. _He just touched me_ , and his hand subconsciously went to his right hip. He narrowed his eyes and frowned turning back around and took his cauldron off the heat. A fail meant no more brewing so he decided to save the trouble at the end of class and cleaned out his cauldron. As he went over to the sink that was by the storeroom up at the front of the classroom he looked over to see Snape standing by a Hufflepuff girl but was looking straight at him in an unnerving manner. The feeling of someone watching him as he cleaned out his cauldron didn't go away and when he looked over his shoulder, Snape was sitting at his desk with his head turned watching him.

Without turning around again, or even looking up at the front of the class, Harry made his way back to his seat and sat down, he noticed as he did so there was a book sitting in place of his cauldron and he read the cover, _'Beetles for bright sparks'_ and Harry actually laughed out loud at the title. _He can't be serious_.

"Chapter three, Mr. Potter." Snape's baritone voice echoed across the classroom and Harry flipped the book open to the right page.

He didn't dare look up at the Potions Master, he didn't have to, to know the man was looking at him. _What's his deal?_ He thought briefly before turning his attention to the text in front of him. _'Beetle's have many different uses and can aid many back to health. Their main use however'…. Blah blah blah, this sucks._ He still had at least twenty minutes of class left and this was not the way he wanted to spend it. Sighing he skimmed the pages trying to find something useful but it was all rather dull.

Snape announced time up and everyone started to pack their things away while Harry sat there and watched them. Harry noted that Ron had packed away in record time and Harry stood, grabbing his bag.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He whispered and Ron agreed.

Ron grabbed his bag as well and they quickly bolted from the room with Harry leaving the book Snape had given him on the table he had been sitting at. They took the first flight of stairs they came across and didn't look back until they were out of the dungeons completely.

"He's lost it. Completely and utterly lost it." Ron said as they crossed the main courtyard, heading to Herbology.

"Tell me about it." Harry grumbled.

"Hey!" Hermione called and ran up to them. "Thanks for waiting." She said sarcastically.

"Had to get out of there, sorry Hermione." Harry said.

"I'll never understand you two." She sighed and they continued on their way to Herbology.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful and soon enough it was dinnertime and the trio trudged down to the Great Hall. They took their usual seats and after one of Dumbledore's boring notice reports, Harry tucked into the bountiful feast in front of him. Just as he started eating he felt eyes boring into his back and he slammed his knife and fork down on the table in frustration, which caused several people around him to look up.

"Harry, calm down. What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Look over to where Snape is, but don't make it obvious, is he looking at me?" he whispered over to Hermione and she looked around the room before looking over at the teachers table.

"No, he's not. Why?"

"Just keep watching him, he was doing this all through Potions."

"Uh, ok." She said and he picked his utensils up again before tucking in.

Dinner was finishing up and Hermione looked up and frowned before looking back down at her plate. Harry looked up at her and she nodded slightly at him. _Has it been him the whole time?_ He wondered briefly and decided that he'd had enough for the night.

"Right, I'm off then. See you back in the common room?" he said to Ron and Hermione and they nodded.

He stood and made his way out of the hall but before he even turned the first corner he looked behind him and saw Snape coming out as well. Harry made eye contact with him but kept walking and picked up his pace. There was something about the man and it was unnerving him, so without looking back, he sprinted off down the corridor and up the stairs making it to the Gryffindor tower breathing heavily and his heart beating fast. _He's been so odd today,_ he thought and headed straight to the boy's dorm. Once he was inside, he decided to have a shower as he thought it might allow him to sleep better. Once he finished he made his way back to the boy's dorm and Ron was just jumping into bed and Harry did the same once he slipped into a pair of blue silk boxers.

"Night mate."

"Yeah, night Ron. Hope I don't wake you guys again."

Harry rolled over and lay awake for a while before he even considered falling asleep. He couldn't understand it and he was getting more and more frustrated the longer he lay there tossing and turning. He eventually fell asleep in the early hours of the morning but into a restless sleep. Waking a couple of hours later he turned over and was met by a pair of dark eyes looking at him from the foot of his bed. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes and saw something black floating out of the dorm room and down the stairs. He didn't know what to do, _do I follow or do I tell someone tomorrow?_ _Stuff it_ , he thought and he bolted from the bed grabbing his wand I the process and hightailed it down the stairs to see the portrait close and he ripped it open. "LUMOS MAXIMA" he screamed and the two corridors lit up with a bright white light but he couldn't see anything, he growled in frustration.

He saw a light come around one of the far corners and he tried to make a run for the portrait but was too late when a familiar shrill echoed down the hall.

"Oh, goodness, Mr. Potter. What, may I ask are you doing out of bed… and not properly dressed I might add?" McGonagall said sternly, as she looked anywhere but below Harry's neck.

"I-uh, well…" he stopped when he realized she probably wouldn't believe him anyway. "Wandering the halls at night unattended." He said in a monotone although his eyes were telling a different story as they darted past McGonagall's head in both directions.

"Hmm, a likely story, Mr. Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew and you will report to my office tomorrow evening at eight o'clock, understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. Off you go." She said sternly and Harry made his way back through the portrait, but not before he looked down one of the corridors, checking it was clear.

He quickly walked through the common room and back to bed, shutting the door quietly as he moved through it. He jumped under the covers and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. _How am I supposed to go to sleep after that? Who the hell was that? Why were they there?_ He sat bolt upright as he thought a disturbing thought, _what if it's a death eater? I need to talk to Dumbledore._ He lay back down again, but he didn't go to sleep, although was more like he _couldn't_ get to sleep. He ended up watching the sunrise instead from his bed and waited for the others to wake up. He didn't have to wait long before Ron's loud yawning and stretching noises filled the room and Harry sat up, swinging his legs over the side to get out of bed.

"Blimey, Harry. You look like crap. What happened?"

"Gee, thanks Ron." Harry stifled a yawn. He contemplated telling him what happened but he didn't want to freak the others out if they didn't know. _I need to see Dumbledore._ He haphazardly slung his school robes on and grabbed his bag.

"What classes do we have today?" he asked Ron.

"Uh, oh Defense, Ancient Runes and Potions. Oh and Quidditch practice later."

"Thanks, I gotta go, meet you in the hall, okay?" Harry said stuffing his books into his bag.

"Yeah, sure Harry." Ron said miffed and shrugged his shoulders at Neville who was watching them.

Harry sprinted out of the common room and through the halls, slowing to a jog when he approached the Headmasters office. He stood in front of the gargoyle guarding the man's office and he took a deep breath before speaking.

"I require Headmaster Dumbledore." He said politely and the gargoyle regarded him for a second before twisting upwards, revealing the hidden staircase. He made his way up the stairs and he came to a large oak door, which opened just as he was about to knock so he entered.

"Harry, my boy. What brings you here bright and early?" Dumbledore asked in his unbearably cheery voice.

"I felt that I needed to come and talk to you about some things that have happened recently." Harry started, he didn't really know how to put it though.

"Take a seat, what seems to be the bother?"

"Well, it started about a month ago, I've been feeling like someone has been watching me. I didn't think much of it to begin with but the last two nights… I think someone has been in the Gryffindor tower who shouldn't be. I thought I was seeing things the first night, but last night I saw someone standing at the end of my bed looking at me, but he left the tower before I got a look at him. I tried to go after the person and McGonagall caught me just outside the portrait. I'm concerned it might be a Death Eater or something." He shrugged and Dumbledore looked a little worried.

"He was in the dorm, you say?"

"Yes, sir."

"He didn't say or do anything?"

"Not to my knowledge sir, no."

"Ok, thank you for telling me, Harry. I will look into this. If you feel the need, come back and talk to me yes?"

"Of course, sir. Thank you."

"Alright, off you go."

Harry left his office and went straight to the Great Hall and took his spot on the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron joined him a couple minutes later and they both seemed concerned.

"Hey mate, what was so urgent?"

"Oh, uh. I remembered Dumbledore had asked me to see him this week. Thought I better get it out of the way."

"Is everything alright? You look… rather tired." Hermione said.

"Just didn't sleep that well last night, that's all." And he cracked a small smile before helping himself to some more bacon and eggs.

Harry sat there in his own little world for the rest of breakfast as he considered telling Ron and Hermione what had happened, but he didn't want to scare them. He turned around to look up at the Head table and saw Dumbledore whispering something to McGonagall and they both looked at him. _Hopefully this gets me out of detention_ , but he doubted it would be that easy. His eyes went along the table and they met Snape's. The way Snape was looking at him made him feel uneasy so he turned back around and pushed his plate away no longer hungry. He waited for the other two to finish and then made their way to class for the morning.

* * *

Saturday rolled round quickly Harry was in his dorm getting changed into his Quidditch gear, they were playing Hufflepuff today and he was more than confident they were going to win. Hufflepuff hadn't had the best run this year and had only won one game and that was against the Ravenclaws on the very first game. Harry's midnight stalker hadn't been back since he'd talked to Dumbledore and he was glad for that, although the feeling he was being watched during the day hadn't.

The Quidditch game was a success and with one last game to go before the term break, Gryffindor were in a solid lead with Slytherin in second, followed by Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff. Colin cornered Harry after the game whilst his teammates went to hit the showers and interviewed him on the Gryffindor teams' progress and how they felt the game went so he could write an article in the monthly student newsletter. By the time he was done, the pitch and stands had cleared and his team had long ago left meaning that it was Colin and himself standing in an empty field. Gripping his broom tightly, he walked towards the castle with Colin but he split from him just as they were on the grounds to head towards the prefects bathroom, he just hoped no one would be in there seeing as it was so early after the game finished.

Double-checking no one was in the corridor he muttered the password and slipped inside the vast bathroom and sighed in relief when he saw he was alone. He dropped his broom and immediately stripped his clothes before walking over to the tap and turning it on. Whilst he waited for the giant pool to fill he sat on the cold stone with his legs dangling on the side. He didn't have to wait too long for it to fill and he jumped up to turn the tap off. He carefully slid into the warm water and moaned loudly at how good the warm water felt. _Heaven_. He was in the middle of the pool and was resting on his knees looking towards the back of the room and he rubbed the front of his thighs with his hands. One of his hands brushed over his hardening cock and he closed his eyes as he played with the tip. _Really? Now of all times? Oh well_. There wasn't much he could do about it so he decided now was as good a time as any. Wrapping his hand around the base he started to slowly stroke himself and with the hot water encasing his body his skin was very sensitive and he moaned in pleasure. It didn't take him long before he screwed his eyes shut and grunted as he shot his seed into the tub.

His eyes snapped open when he heard a noise that sounded like a moan coming from one of the corners and he leapt over to the edge of the tub and saw the tail end of a black robe. Being in no position to get out he stayed very still and shrunk into the water until his chin was touching the surface. _This can't go on. I won't let this go on,_ he thought defiantly. _Bugger, I'm not supposed to be here._ He decided that he would have to keep this to himself, even though it was eating away at him and he was sure people were thinking he was mentally insane with his recent touchy actions. He grabbed his gear and chucked some of it back on and his broom before making a swift exit out the portrait heading straight for the common room.

He was in his own little world when he reached the common room as he thought of ways to catch his stalker in the act and ended up walking straight past Ron and Hermione without acknowledging them. He made his way to the boy's dorm to get changed into some better clothes and settled for his black jeans and red t-shirt. Hermione stuck her head through the door and cleared her throat.

"Psst, are you alone Harry?"

He turned to look over at the door and smiled sadly. "Yeah, come on in."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that your 'stalker' is still distracting you?"

"Yeah." He said vaguely. He decided he should probably tell her, but he didn't want her to freak out about it.

"I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to say anything to _anyone_ , that includes Ron."

"Sure, I won't say a word."

"Ok, but we can't do it here. Too many ears."

"Alright, we'll find somewhere else." She smiled carefully and they left the common room to find a quiet corner of the castle.

They ended up very close to the dungeons and Harry was uneasy.

"Here?"

"Yeah, no one ever comes to this side of the castle." She said confidently and they took a seat by one of the many large window frames.

He looked both ways down the corridor before he began, he really didn't feel good about being there but he trusted Hermione.

"That morning I rushed off to see Dumbledore, it wasn't because he asked me to see him. I went to tell him about these… feelings of being watched."

"That's good. What did he say?"

"Well it wasn't just that actually…" he trailed off and scratched the back of his neck. "I had woken up two nights in a row and someone was standing at the end of my bed."

"WHAT?!"

"Hang on, calm down!" Harry jumped at Hermione before she totally freaked out.

"That's why I ended up with detention the next night because I ran after the person but they disappeared. McGonagall caught me standing just by the portrait entrance and assumed I was up to no good."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? This person could be in any of the dorms in the castle."

"I told Dumbledore, and he said he'd look into it. I think it's just me Hermione. This only seems to be happening to _me_ … Anyway, I _just_ went to the prefects bathroom and someone was there, standing in the shadows…" He trailed off as he looked to the side of Hermione's head and saw Snape coming down the corridor.

Snape faltered in his step when he saw Harry look at him, but he kept walking and passed the two teens sitting on the window bay, staring at Harry as he did so. Harry narrowed his eyes at him as Snape passed them; Snape looked forward before stalking off and rounding a corner.

Harry stood and took a couple of steps towards where Snape had gone.

"Harry?"

"I couldn't be…" He trailed off. _Snape wouldn't do this would he?_ _I know he hates me but that's just creepy._

"Earth to Harry?" Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little.

"What if it was him?"

"Who? Professor Snape? I don't think so; he's a teacher Harry. He wouldn't."

"It's always a black robe I see, who do you know here who always wears black?"

"Uh Harry, maybe _all_ of us?" She said hinting at the fact they all wear black school robes, "Come on, let's head back to the common room, you need to chill out." She soothed and pulled him in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

Harry was sitting in his bed after lights were out thinking about his plan for that night. He noted that during dinner Snape wasn't there, which was weird but he was a little glad because he didn't get the feeling he was being watched. He was sure it had to be the man, although he wasn't too sure why when the man hated him so much. Gripping his wand tightly, he snuggled down under the covers, lying on his side and looked out the window. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, he was going to catch the man and bust him.

He dozed off but heard a floorboard creak and sat bolt upright with his wand extended and screamed 'lumos' in his head and the bright light filled the room. He looked around quickly but there was nobody there. _Knox, this is stupid,_ he sighed and flopped back down onto his bed.

He lay there for a while before he heard a noise. _What was that?_ He craned his neck as he thought he heard footsteps coming up the stone stairs just outside his dorm door. With the light from the common room streaming through the crack at the bottom of the door he was two small shadows through the crack, someone was standing on the other side of the door. Looking at the door, he saw it open slightly and he froze, lying on his side and shut his eyes pretending to be asleep, _he won't hurt you, he'll just stand there, stay calm_ , he repeated in his head trying to calm his thumping heart. He heard the door creak a little and, listening carefully could make out that someone was in the dorm walking towards him. _What do I do?_ He lay still and could feel the presence coming closer to him. He caught the smell of something mixed between wood and herbs and dared himself to look up. He was facing away from the window, so if he opened his eyes the light from the moon would show the stalker's face.

He opened his eyes and sat bolt upright, grabbing the clothing of the man standing so close to him, he let go in shock of whom he saw. The man looked scared briefly before fleeing the room and Harry could hear him running down the stairs quickly. _I can't believe it. What's he up to?_

* * *

Sunday morning arrived and Harry stretched and mewled as he woke slowly, he suddenly remembered what had happened that night and he quickly jumped out of bed, chucking on his black jeans, red t-shirt and grey hoodie with black converse before grabbing his wand and running out of the tower. It was quite early so no one was up yet meaning he was the only one walking the halls, he turned into the Great Hall and stopped a couple of steps in when he saw the man already in there and their eyes met. Harry's stomach did a little backflip before turning upside down and he suddenly felt his appetite go. He took a deep breath before leaving the hall and headed outside to get some fresh air, he walked towards the lake and stood on the edge staring out towards the flat water. _What am I going to do? I should really tell Dumbledore, but the way he looked at me this morning, and last night… he looked so unguarded. What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

He'd been standing there for a good half hour. Harry heard a twig snap nearby and he sighed.

"I know you're there Snape." He said without turning around and heard some rustling before stones started moving under the weight of someone walking towards him. Harry turned around and looked at Snape who was only a couple of meters away, he looked scared.

"What do you want?" Harry said forcefully and Snape looked wounded.

"You." He said quietly and kept his eyes on Harry.

"Excuse me?" Harry didn't know what he was hearing.

Snape took a step towards him, "I want you, Harry."

"You want me?" he said disbelievingly. "In what way? To punish me? Or perhaps humiliate me? That's what you do isn't it?" Anger was making its way into his voice and he wasn't sure if it was built up from the year or if it was because Snape was acting so weird.

"No, Harry. I wou – I would _never_ , not intentionally. I've grown quite fond of you the last few months, you are an attractive young man and I can't stop thinking about you."

"This must be some sick joke." Harry took a couple of steps towards Snape until their chests were nearly touching and he looked angrily up at the man. "Who's the bet with? Malfoy?"

Snape suddenly leaned forward and his lips made contact with Harry's. Harry froze and felt Snape trying to deepen the kiss. Harry pulled away and put his hands on the man's chest to push himself away. He didn't know what to think, _what was that? What was he doing? GAAH, I need to get away from this lunatic_. He looked at Snape for a brief second in shock before turning around and bolting up towards the castle, leaving Snape standing there, staring after him.

Harry ran through the main foyer and into a group of Slytherins, falling on his ass they walked over him and some kicked him as they passed.

"Watch where you're going loser."

"Pathetic."

"Yuck, I stood on something rotten."

Harry ignored the comments and stood up, brushing himself off. He saw Dean and Seamus coming towards him and they smiled.

"Morning, Harry. You were up and about early this morning."

"Have you seen Hermione?" he said desperately and they pointed towards the hall.

"I think I saw Ron and her leave the tower ten minutes ago, must be here."

"Thanks." And he ran off leaving them looking at each other puzzled by his actions.

Harry sprinted down the aisle and grabbed Hermione's arm giving her a fright.

"It's him, I told you! It's him." Harry rushed out and she pulled him down to sit between herself and Ron so he wouldn't draw any more attention to himself.

"Why are you so sure? And where were you this morning?"

"Came down to get breakfast and he was already here."

"And? That doesn't warrant concern, Harry. He _is_ allowed to have breakfast as well." And she grabbed a piece of toast, buttering it.

"Grr, you don't understand." He whispered. "He followed me out to the lake."

"Okay," She sighed and put her toast down on her plate, "I think you're over thinking this. Take a deep breath and relax." She put both hands on his shoulders so he was looking at her as she said it before turning back to her breakfast.

"I can't believe it, you don't trust me?" he said sadly and she looked at him with concern.

"I think you need to talk to Dumbledore if you think it's _that_ serious, but he's a teacher, Harry. You're going to bump into him on occasion."

Harry growled again and stood up, leaving the Great Hall and walking through the maze of corridors before coming to dead end and sliding down the wall, sitting on the floor. He didn't know what to do, _why would he kiss me? This has to be a dare, but the Slytherin's didn't say anything._ He put his fingers on his lips and realized they were tingling, _what the?_ He frowned in frustration; they never did this when he kissed Ginny or Cho. _What the?_ He repeated and let his head drop back against the cold stone wall and stared a head.

Harry stayed tucked up in the tower for the rest of the day and refused to go down to dinner, making Ron bring up some food for him. He was laying on his bed when he hit himself in the face, _gah I have Potions tomorrow morning_ , he thought and opened his eyes, turning to look out the window as the last of the sun disappeared behind the mountain. He sat up when he heard a knock on the door and Dumbledore appeared looking concerned. Harry jumped up and stood by his bed.

"Evening sir."

"Hello, Harry. I just wanted to come and see if you were all right. I haven't seen you at meals all day and when I asked, Miss. Granger she said you were here. Was there something on you mind?"

Harry thought for a second, he didn't want to get Snape in trouble, then again Dumbledore probably wouldn't believe him anyway. He had this strange feeling in his stomach as he thought about the man, he shook his head at the headmaster.

"No, sir. Nothing."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Very well. Take care." He smiled tightly as Harry before leaving the room.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and shook his head to scatter the thoughts that were playing in the front of his mind. _No, that man is disgusting. No way._ He walked out of the dorm and went down to the common room and sat in front of the fire letting the heat from the flames warm his body. Not too long later, Hermione and Ron came through the portrait with the other Gryffindors and spied Harry by the fire. Ron put the plate down in front of Harry and he smiled warmly up at Ron.

"I owe you, thanks."

"No worries mate, although McGonagall didn't look too impressed… Now that I think about it, I thought Snape was going to skin me alive when I passed him with it."

At the mention of Snape's name, Harry's stomach dropped and he felt a little sick. Looking down at his meal, he didn't really feel hungry now but he made himself eat because his friend had gone to so much effort for him. He shoved his fork into a roast potato and Hermione came to sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry for what I said this morning, Harry."

He looked to her and smiled. "It's ok. You're right, I'm just over thinking this." And she gave him an awkward side hug as he ate.

That night, Harry tossed and turned, he was sure Snape wouldn't come and visit him tonight but everything that happened was playing through his mind and his dreams and memories started to blur together as he drifted between sleep and consciousness. Harry was walking out by the lake and he was standing in front of Snape, the man leaned in to kiss him but he was quicker this time and pulled away before running off. Harry was in the prefect's bathroom, kneeling on the floor of the tub, he was moaning and stroking himself. He felt a body behind him and arms wrapped around his chest holding him close, he felt lips on the back of his neck and he came, grunting. There was a swirl of black and rough fabric that made a snapping sound and Harry found himself in the dorm, looking at the door with his heart beating rapidly, the door opened and Snape came through making his way over to Harry. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes and he grabbed the man's wrist standing.

"What are you doing here, what do you want?" he asked.

"You."

"I don't want to you, get away, don't touch me." And Snape stalked out of the room and Harry stood there watching the open door.

Harry was again surrounded in black and he struggled to break free of it, when it disappeared he was in a dark room and Snape was standing at one end.

"You want me?" his voice was raspy.

"Yes."

"Then come get me." He teased and the man ran after him.

There were stairs and corners and Harry was running fast, he was running like he was running away from something and he turned around the see if the man was close behind him. When he turned back around he gasped as he ran straight into Snape and fell onto his ass. The man quickly knelt in front of him and pushed him down, trapping him between his body and the floor. He leaned down and kissed Harry softly, and Harry moaned.

Harry yelped and sat up in bed, he was breathing heavily and he wiped his face with his hand to find it was sweaty. _What the hell did I just dream?_ He took some deep breaths and got out of bed. Judging by the light coming through the window, the sun was minutes away from rising for the day so he grabbed his towel and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. He closed the curtain and hung his towel up before turning the water on and stripping off his pajamas, but as he did so he saw that he had a raging hard on. _Oh, you have_ got _to be kidding me_. He hung his head in shame and stepped under the hot water, trying to ignore his erection that was straining painfully. _No, I refuse to acknowledge this when it was_ him _that has made this happen_.

A few minutes into the shower and Harry brushed against it as he washed himself. _Oh, stuff it,_ he thought and gripped his cock hard and stroked it through to completion. He rested his forehead against the wall of the shower and the water ran down his back as he let the last wave from his orgasm rock through him. _That was so intense_ , he thought amazed but then reality of why set in. _Shit._ He washed himself again and turned the water off. Toweling himself down he wrapped the towel around his waist and went back through to the dorm to change into his school robes. The others were starting to wake as Harry got dressed and he sat on his bed as he waited for Ron to get ready.

"Hey mate, you're up early."

"Yeah, just had a bad dream." Harry replied, his hand rubbing his eyes in his tired state.

"Ok, well you can go ahead if you like. I'm just going to have a shower." Ron offered as he grabbed his towel.

"I'll wait."

"Alright, won't be long." His red headed friend said unsurely and left the dorm.

Whilst he was gone, Harry grabbed his books for the day. He stared hard at his potions text with a mixture of shame and disgust and threw it into his bag. _Maybe I can pretend to be sick and not go… He'll probably come and get me if I did that_ , and he sighed.

Ron came back into the dorm and got changed and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Right, you coming?"

"Yeah." Harry said vaguely and they made their way to the common room where Hermione was waiting for them.

* * *

The teens were waiting outside the potions class as the door was shut and locked. Harry took a deep breath and swallowed hard as he waited. He jumped when the door slammed open and the students started to file in to the classroom. Harry hung back as Hermione and Ron walked in with the others and took another deep breath, _why am I so nervous?_ He walked into the classroom and looked around but he couldn't see the man anywhere and he let the breath he'd been holding out. _Maybe we have a substitute_. Snape appeared from the storeroom and Harry looked at him carefully as he sat next to Hermione and Ron. The man placed a couple of jars on his desk at the front of the room and the classroom went silent as he stood there looking out over the class. He didn't look at Harry though, and he was mildly surprised, _then again, he might have got the message._

"Seeing as the last couple of classes have been less than pathetic." He paused and looked around the room with purpose, his eyes settled on Harry for a brief second before continuing around the room.

"We will be focusing on a theoretical lesson. Today, you will be assigned a set of ingredients, the ones that are up here," And he pointed to the jars on his desk, "By, the end of the lesson, you will produce two rolls of parchment outlining the uses, benefits and limitations of these ingredients. You may use the books on the shelves to assist you." The class groaned and Harry rested his head on his hand.

Snape went over to the board and wrote the three ingredients up on the board and turned round to look at the class.

"Well? Why aren't you all writing this down?" His voice boomed over the class and everyone got their paper and quills to start the assignment.

Hermione jumped up and ran over to the shelves and Ron rolled his eyes as he looked to Harry; Harry smiled down at his paper and got to work. A couple minutes later Hermione came back with four books and they landed with a thud on the table, Harry leaned over to ask Hermione something when Snape's voice floated from his desk at the front of the room.

"Your own work, Mr. Potter."

Harry frowned slightly and looked up at the man, he was going to argue but when he locked eyes with the man, parts of Harry's dream flashed across his mind and he blushed, looking down. Though a minute later, he risked a quick glance at Snape and the man was still looking at him, and if Harry wasn't mistaken there was something heated behind his eyes and he had to look down again.

Snape was doing his rounds of the classroom to see what the students were doing and Harry was stuck on one of the ingredients. Snape was on the other side of the room from the shelves so he stood up and made his way over to browse the titles. He bent down to the bottom shelf and quickly flipped through one of the books to make sure it had what he wanted, but it wasn't so he stood. As he stood, Snape came to stand very closely to him, leaning over to take a book that was in front of Harry his chest was touching Harry's shoulder and he spoke seductively into Harry's ear.

"I believe _this_ , is the one you want." And he handed Harry the book.

"Uh, thanks." He muttered in a very quiet whisper, _how does he know it's the one I need?_

"You're welcome," and then he whispered, "Harry."

The way he spoke to him sent shivers down Harry's spine, but what scared him the most was that he spoke with promise, and something within his voice excited Harry. Harry felt his cock twitch and he hurried away from the man, back to his desk. Snape was indeed right about the book and it was rather insightful, so he hurriedly wrote down what he needed to. After a time with serious writing, his hand was starting to ache, so he put his quill down for a second to flex his writing hand. He glanced up at Snape and the man was looking at him from where he was standing by the Slytherins, Harry felt his cock twitch again and looked away. _No, why is this happening? It was one kiss, I didn't even want it, he forced it and now this is happening._ Harry wriggled in his seat and tried to concentrate on his work but it was a futile attempt as his hardening cock was distracting him. He took a large breath and exhaled through his nose and closed his eyes.

"Quills down. Write your name on your parchment and bring them up." And Snape stood from his desk looking over the students, he looked to Harry and his gaze lingered and moved on when Harry looked up.

Harry packed up his things and slung his back over his shoulder and took his work up to Snape's desk. Everyone was putting their papers onto the desk, but when Harry went to do the same, Snape held out his hand and Harry frowned in confusion. He gave Snape his paper and the man started reading through it, _what the hell?_ He stared for a brief second before turning and finding the spot where the book he borrowed came from, finding it, he placed the book in its proper place and once he saw Hermione walking out the door he was off as well. Harry walked beside Hermione and didn't even notice her looking at him funny as they made their way up the stairs. She grabbed his arm and shoved him into an alcove, which brought him out of his daze.

"Alright, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What the _hell_ just happened in class before." She snapped but he frowned at her and tilted his head not understanding what she was talking about.

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Professor Snape" she whispered and Harry understood. "He was… weird."

" _Now_ do you understand what I'm talking about? What do I do?"

"If he continues, you'll have to talk to Dumbledore, and if you don't, I will." She said sternly and Harry nodded gravely.

They walked out of the alcove and because Harry was looking down at his shoes he didn't see someone walking straight towards him before it was too late.

"Oomph." Harry fell straight on his ass and hissed in pain as his wrist felt like it was being stabbed.

"Mr. Potter, do watch where you are going will you." Snape's voice rattled through his head and his eyes shot up to look at the man standing very tall in front of him.

Hermione stood a couple of meters away, not wanting to get in the way and watched on in interest. Snape held out his hand and Harry looked at him like he'd grown an extra head before taking the offered hand with his unhurt arm and Snape helped him up. Harry looked at him in the eye and his stomach did a little backflip before he looked down at his wrist and it was red and swelling, touching it he scrunched his brows together as he tried to forget the pain.

"Honestly, Potter are you unable to going anywhere without injuring yourself? Let me have a look."

Harry snatched his arm away as Snape went to touch it.

"It's ok, it's fine." He lied and Snape raised an eyebrow at him, and Harry sighed turning to look at Hermione who shrugged. _Some help she is_. He held out his wrist and Snape took it gently in one hand and circling a finger around the red lump with his other. This action sent a shiver down Harry's spine and the coolness from Snape's hand felt really nice against his skin even though it also sent shooting pains up his arm.

"This needs tending to, I have something you can take, come." And he looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry swallowed and turned to look at Hermione again, and she had her eyes narrowed at Snape, eyeing him carefully.

"I'll come too, Harry." And she faked a friendly smile.

"No need, Miss Granger." And he led Harry away gently with the sore wrist he was holding.

Harry obediently followed because he was being held by his sore wrist but quickly turned to Hermione and gave her a reassuring nod before turning his attention to Snape who was leading the way. Harry heard Hermione huff and she stormed off down the corridor. As if Snape had sensed Hermione's departure, he let go of Harry's wrist and they walked in silence to Snape's office. Harry stopped in front of Snape's desk and the man kept walking through a door to the left of the desk but Harry didn't know what was on the other side.

"Come through here, Harry." Snape's voice floated from the room and Harry swallowed hard.

Tentatively, he walked through into the other room and found that it was Snape's private lab and there were bottles, specimens, cauldrons, everything in this large room. He pulled a seat out for Harry and he sat down as he watched the man search through the bottles on the shelves.

"Ah, here we go." Snape said to himself and turned back to face Harry who was fidgeting and looking uneasy.

Snape grabbed another stool and sat in front of Harry with one leg resting between Harry's. Undoing the lid he took some paste, and putting the jar on the bench behind him he took Harry's sore wrist and gently rubbed some of the paste onto where it was sore. Once he was done he looked at Harry and smiled slightly and Harry widened his eyes. _I knew this was a bad idea_ , Harry thought.

"It will take a couple of minutes to sink in." He clarified and turned to put the lid back on the jar.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled and looked down.

Snape put a finger on Harry's chin and lifted his head so he was looking at him and Harry's heart rate quickened at the touch and he could feel his face warm.

"You're assignment was good, I can see you put some effort into it for once. I was getting concerned."

"Concerned, sir?" he squeaked and he inwardly groaned at how pathetic he sounded.

"You're lack of participation this year. What changed?"

Harry stayed silent and refused to answer. The man was close, _too_ close; and it was doing things to Harry's body that he didn't like. He was sure that with the amount of contact they'd had his cock was slowly hardening, he hoped the man couldn't see it so he looked down to check and kept his head down, looking at the floor.

Snape cleared his throat and picked up Harry's wrist that had gone down in size considerably and started pressing gently with his fingers.

"How does it feel? Still sore?"

"Uh, no. No, it's fine now." He lied.

"Good." He let the Gryffindor's wrist go and Harry was surprised at how sad he felt at the loss of touch.

Snape stood and pushed the stool away and picked the jar up, taking it back over to the shelf as Harry sat there watching him. Snape put the jar on the shelf and turned round, leaning back on the bench where he was standing he looked at Harry as well with an impassive look on his face and folded his arms across his chest.

"You may go, heaven forbid you get into trouble with Professor McGonagall for being late. I will give you a pass." And he stood straight and walked towards Harry as the boy stood and put his hand on his shoulder, guiding him out of the room.

Harry stood in front of Snape's desk as he scribbled down on a piece of parchment and handed it to him.

"Thank you, sir." And Snape smiled softly and nodded his head in turn.

Harry took the note and turned to leave the room, as he got to the door he turned back to look at the man to see he was still looking at Harry. Harry's stomach did another little backflip and he walked away.

As he walked up the stairs out of the dungeon his mind was reeling. _Why am I feeling like this? Why is he doing this? Am I gay? Oh my gods, I like my teacher. Ahhh, what? What? What?_ His thoughts stopped as soon as he stood outside the Transfiguration classroom and he took a deep breath as he opened the door.

"Good of you to join us, Mr. Potter." McGonagall's voice shrilled across the classroom.

"Apologies, Professor. Professor Snape wanted to talk to me." And he handed her the note.

"Very well, Miss. Granger, please bring him up to speed."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione looked up from her page and Harry came and sat next to her.

"You're going to tell me everything Harry James Potter! Now, we are working on…" Harry zoned out as she droned on about what they we discussing in class and thought back to what had just happened.

 _Why am I feeling this way towards him?_ Harry remembered what Snape's hands felt like on his own, how he was sitting so close and their knees almost touching. Then at the end, when Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder and the tingling sensation it had caused, now that he thought about it, it was still tingling and he reached over and put his hand on the spot that Snape had touched. _I shouldn't feel this way, should I?_

"Are you even listening to me?" Hermione whispered.

"Huh?" He turned round puzzled, and then realized he hadn't been listening. "Sorry."

"Honestly, get your head out of the clouds, anyone would think you _want_ the attention!"

"I don't!" he said a little too loudly and McGonagall gave him a stern look. _Do I?_

* * *

That night, Harry was lying in bed staring at the ceiling with his mind reeling. He couldn't sleep, everything that happened that day was whirling through his head, and he couldn't help but wonder what _could_ have happened. He couldn't comprehend where these feelings for the man were coming from, every time he saw him, his heart skipped a beat or his stomach did a little flip. Even now, that he was thinking about it, his palms were a little sweaty and he could feel himself getting hard. Sighing and rubbing his face he slipped out of bed in his green silk boxers and slipped into his tight black jeans, black converse and without a t-shirt put his grey hoodie on. He ruffled through his trunk to find his invisibility cloak and gripped it tightly. Slipping his wand in his back pocket he made his way out of the dorm and common room. Just before he left the common room, he slipped the cloak over his head and carefully made his way out of the portrait and headed down one of the corridors.

He was walking through one of the courtyards and spied the astronomy tower in the distance, he decided to head up the tower to see if it could help clear his mind a little. Generally when he looked at the stars he was able to think a little more clearly.

He made it to the top and gently pushed the door open and the cool breeze hit him straight away. He carefully closed the door and walked over to the ledge, he took the cloak off and let it drop to the floor as he leant over the railing. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, exhaling slowly. It was a clear night and the stars were bright, which made Harry smile. He had been standing there for a good hour, analyzing and going over every detail of his life when he heard a noise over by the door. He slowly reached for his wand and turned round but couldn't see anything; he narrowed his eyes and concentrated listening for any more sounds so he turned to face the sky again. A couple minutes later, a low seductive voice floated from the shadows.

"You should be in your dorm, Harry."

"I couldn't sleep." Harry replied shakily.

Snape came to stand next to him and also looked up to the sky.

"And what would have you so worked up, hmm?" he said coyly still looking at the sky.

"I-I don't know." He lied, he knew exactly what was bothering him but he wasn't going to say it out loud.

"I know you're lying," And Harry could sense the amusement in his voice. They turned to face each other and Snape lifted a hand to cup Harry's face, "I think, you need to trust your instincts." He whispered.

"And what instincts would they be?" Harry shot back and he was extremely nervous, to the point where he thought his legs were going to give way underneath him.

Snape smirked seductively and leaned down to capture Harry's lips with his own and they molded together nicely. Snape went to deepen the kiss and ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, but Harry pulled back a little with his heart beating heavily in his throat. He looked into Snape's eyes and Snape's thumb gently stroke his cheek.

"You don't need to be afraid, Harry." And he leaned down to kiss Harry again.

This time Harry parted his lips and Snape's tongue explored Harry's mouth. Harry moved his tongue slightly and it rubbed against Snape's and he moaned quietly at the feeling. He pulled back in shock of the noise he had made and the way Snape was making him feel and took a step back with eyes wide.

"Harry?"

Harry turned suddenly and headed towards the door, ripping it open he hurried down the stairs taking two a time. He ran across the courtyard and headed straight for the common room. Once safely inside he slapped his hand on his face, _my cloak_. He couldn't go back and get it, but he knew that Snape now had possession of it, and he knew that meant trouble. _Shit_. He slowly made his way up the stairs and without getting undressed flopped into bed with his heart racing.

* * *

The next morning in the Great Hall, Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron with Hermione giving Harry the look of disapproval and kept huffing at him and he sighed, rubbing his face.

"Look, Hermione I – "

"Mr. Potter, do not forget your detention tonight at six o'clock." Snape said from behind him and he turned in his seat to look at him.

"Wha – yes, sir." He was about to ask why then realized that he _had_ been out after curfew, and the man had his cloak, well he hoped so.

"You were saying?" Hermione prompted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Never mind." He sighed again and stood, grabbing his bag and sadly left the Great Hall not finishing his breakfast.

Classes went slowly, and Harry was constantly being told off for not concentrating. He just couldn't stop thinking about Snape, and everything he did reminded him of the man. They were harvesting flesh-eating turnips and he was holding one in his hands and with his thumb stroked the cheek of the turnip like Snape had done with him, he hadn't been paying attention and would have lost a couple of fingers if Hermione hadn't snatched it off him in time.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, they were practicing their dueling and Harry lost count of the times Malfoy hexed him, making him lose his balance and falling to the floor. By the end of the day, Harry's nerves were more than frazzled as he awaited his 'detention' with Snape, all he wanted was his cloak back but he doubted Snape would make it that easy.

Slinking off to detention with five minutes to spare, he stood in front of the potions classroom door and knocked pathetically on the door. He didn't have to wait longer before Snape opened the door and with his left arm propped against the frame looked down at Harry. As Harry looked back at him, he swallowed hard as the look Snape was giving him was doing interesting things to his insides and his cock twitched.

"Evening, Harry. Please, come in." he moved and motioned with his left hand for Harry to come in.

Harry passed him and walked up to the man's desk not turning around, he heard the door click shut behind him but Snape didn't walk to his desk. Instead he leaned against the back of the door with his arms across his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. Harry turned around to see what he was doing and noted that Snape was uncharacteristically amused about something, he frowned.

"You, my dear Harry, are a naughty boy," He stood straight and made his way over to Harry as he spoke, "First, you leave the common room after curfew, break into a classroom, leave your belongings lying about the place," he paused as he came to stand in front of Harry. "And you leave mid kiss."

Harry was astonished; the man was not only being civil but was playfully taking the mickey out of him for last night. Harry had taken most of the day to come to the conclusion that kissing the man hadn't been the worst thing in the world, and had in fact been extremely erotic, so much so that he had to masturbate when he got back to the dorm after their encounter so he could go to sleep.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, for breaking the rules." He took a step closer, and was millimeters away from their chests touching. "Ten points for leaving your belongings around the castle." He put his hand on Harry's cheek like the night before and leaned down to ghost his lips over Harry's. "And twenty points to Gryffindor for being a sinful kisser."

Harry took a sharp intake of breath, which Snape used to his advantage and kissed him feverishly with tongues going everywhere. Harry was getting used to this now and was feeling bold so he took the man's face between both hands and deepened the kiss himself. He felt the hand on his cheek move away and found both Snape's hands on his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze and lifting him up and putting him on the edge of the desk. Parting Harry's legs, he moved between them and with his hands on Harry's hips pulled him close. This new position allowed for their cocks to brush against each other and Snape moaned; hearing Snape moan, Harry decided, was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard and moaned himself.

Snape pulled away but started down Harry's jaw and neck, lightly nipping and kissing as he went. Harry's hands moved down to Snape's waist but he pulled them away and placed them on the table behind him to support himself, it just felt weird touching his professor in that way. Snape moved his hands and started on the front of Harry's school pants, undoing the button and the zip, Harry gasped as he knew what he was doing and he jolted where he was sitting, trying to pull away.

"Wha – What are you doing?"

"Relax, Harry. I'm not going to hurt you." He soothed and gently rubbed Harry's cock through the material and Harry couldn't help but moan and he bucked his hips upward.

Snape pulled the waistband on Harry's red silk boxers and his now raging hard cock sprung free. Harry looked up at Snape and he had a hungry look in his eyes and licked his upper lip. Snape knelt between Harry's legs and took his cock into his mouth gently sucking the tip before taking him whole. He put a hand around the base and gave it a gentle squeeze before taking Harry deep into his mouth until his cock touched the back of his throat where he hummed. Harry moaned again and jutted his hips at the sensation. Snape picked up some speed and gently twisted his hand around the base as he bobbed up and down; Harry started mewling and wriggling and Harry knew he was getting close. He fisted a hand in Snape's hair and pushed him hard onto his cock before exploding with waves of pleasure that ripped through his body.

Puffing, he fell backwards onto the desk and his chest was moving rapidly as he tried to even out his breathing. Snape stood and wiped the corner of his mouth, looking down at Harry's face and saw he was grinning like a mad man, this made Snape smile. Harry cracked open his eyes and peered up at the man who was standing between his legs still with his hands on the desk by Harry's hips, looking at him. Harry balanced himself on his elbows, bringing his face closer to Snape's and looked into the man's eyes.

"I take it, that was rather pleasurable?" Snape purred as he looked into Harry's eyes.

Suddenly feeling self conscious, Harry turned his head away and looked down but Snape put his hand on Harry's chin and pulled his face back to look at him.

"Do not be ashamed, Harry. There is nothing wrong with what just happened."

"I-I… You we-…" Harry sighed and gave up trying to explain what was going on inside him right now. He was in two minds, _do I return the favor? Or do I run away screaming?_ Harry wanted to stay, there was something about the man that was luring him to what he thought was a dark place but he was scared.

Harry looked back to Snape and the man had a focused gaze that seemed to go straight through Harry. It looked as though Snape was concentrating very hard on something and then images started floating in the front of his mind. _Oh shit, he's reading my mind_. Harry pushed himself forward into the man, effectively breaking eye contact and pushed him to the side.

"I can't believe you. You just can't help your self can you?" Harry shouted as he did his trousers back up and ran from the room.

He ran through the dungeon corridors, snaking his way until he found the stairs leading up to the main entrance so he could make his way back to the common room. By the time he got to the common room he was again, breathing heavily and he panted out the password before darting inside. Once inside he realized it was currently dinnertime and everyone was in the Great Hall. _How did I miss that? I ran straight past it._ He thought about just staying in the common room and going to bed, but his rumbling stomach now that he thought about food was telling him otherwise. Grumbling to himself he walked out of the common room and down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

Once outside the large doors, he pushed on them gently and they opened, he made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat in front of his friends. For some reason he looked to the doors and he saw Snape slipping through them looking like he hadn't just forced himself onto a student. _You wanted it though. Hmm, I did._ The man looked over to Harry and he saw the brief look of sadness sweep across it before he looked forward as he continued towards the head table. Harry felt a pang of regret wash over him around how he'd just acted. He sagged his shoulders and sat in front of his friends.

Harry put his hands in front of their faces as they were both about to speak to stop them.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said forcefully and he spooned some mashed potato onto his plate aggressively.

It was nearing the end of dinner and Harry was sitting there staring up at the ceiling thinking things through. He decided that he should go back and apologize; he had to go and see the man anyway because Snape had his invisibility cloak. He was shaken from his thoughts with Hermione tapping a finger on his hand and he looked to her.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but he keeps looking at you." She whispered and smiled sadly at him.

He turned around and yes, Snape was looking at him but looked away when Harry made eye contact. Harry watched him for a second and he began to feel even worse for running out, he could tell Snape was upset because he was shuffling his food around on his plate and not eating it. Harry turned back round and rested his chin on his hand. He concluded that he was going to see the man tonight, cloak or not.

* * *

It was well after curfew and all the Gryffindor's were tucked up in bed, except Harry who was sitting in the common room waiting until it was well past curfew. He concluded that the best way to find the man was to get a detention, so he chose to loiter around the dungeons so the man would catch him.

He stood and walked out the portrait, heading straight for the dungeons making sure that he stayed in the shadows as much as possible so another professor didn't catch him. He was lucky and didn't come across anyone on his travels, although he could have sworn he heard a couple making out in one of the empty classrooms but he didn't stick around to find out. Weaving his way through the maze that was the dungeons, he came across the potions classroom and carefully opened the door to see if the man was inside, he wasn't so he shut it making sure it slammed and kept walking till he came across Snape's office. He knocked timidly on the door and waited for an answer. Not getting one, he tried the handle but it was locked and he thumped his fist against the door in frustration.

He couldn't work out why he was getting frustrated, he supposed that it was because his feelings were all over the place and the come down from his mind-blowing orgasm a couple of hours before hand wasn't helping. _He's probably asleep; I wonder where his private rooms are?_ He looked both ways down the corridor but he didn't have the foggiest idea where to even start looking. He was about to walk back towards where he'd come from and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Snape glide around the corner; Snape stopped also and sneered at Harry and he felt even worse about before. _The man shouldn't have entered your mind though_.

"Hi." He said shyly and walked towards Snape slowly.

"Mr. Potter you're out after curfew." He said tightly and stood straight to show his authority.

"I know, but we need to talk."

"Now you want to talk? Hmph, I suppose you want that infernal cloak back don't you? Well don't just stand there." He spat and walked off down the corridor towards his office and Harry hung his head as he followed the man.

 _This isn't how I imagined it would go_ , he sighed as he walked into Snape's office and stood in front of his desk. He watched as Snape opened one of the draws in his desk and placed it onto the desk for Harry to take, but Harry didn't move. Snape folded his arms across his chest and looked at Harry, but there wasn't scorn or anger, his face didn't actually show any emotion.

"I-I'm sorry… For running away before," He started; he didn't really want to be the one apologizing because it _had_ been Snape that invaded his mind, "this is just a lot to process." He admitted and knitted his brows together as he thought about what else he could say that would make the man forgive him.

The door swung shut with a click and Snape unfolded his arms, sighing he rubbed his face and came to stand in front of Harry.

"No, Harry. _I'm_ the one that is sorry. I realize I had no right to enter your mind. You're just so… so frustrating to understand sometimes, I thought that I could understand what you were thinking." He said, and Harry noted he sounded tired.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Harry replied with no malice or angst, but with a soft and intrigued voice.

Snape tilted his head as he looked at Harry and put his hand on Harry's cheek.

"No, not really. You're mind was as jumbled as your face."

Harry smiled and snaking a hand around the back of Snape's neck pulled the man down for a kiss, which was well received by the man and got heated quickly. Harry pulled away, smirking and Snape looked at him curiously.

"May I return the favour?"

"Hmm, I suppose I can agree to this." He said rubbing his chin. "Not here, though."

"Then where?" Harry asked bewildered.

It was Snape's turn to smirk this time and he grabbed Harry's wrist pulling him out of the room and down the corridor.

Snape threw Harry onto the huge king sized four poster bed and climbed on top of him, undoing the buttons on his bulky black robes as he went. Harry was trying to do the same and was wriggling underneath him as he ditched his shirt and tie onto the floor. Snape leaned down and caught Harry's lips in a searing kiss and they both moaned at the sensual feeling of their lips massaging together. Harry was rock hard underneath Snape and he could tell that the man was equally as hard if the rocking motion with his hips was anything to go by. Snape undid Harry's trousers and ripped them off along with his boxers, this left a very naked Harry lying on the bed and Snape groaned at the sight.

"You, are a very handsome man, Harry."

Harry went all shy and pulled the man down for another kiss because that was all he could of doing at that point. Snape pulled away and rolled off the bed so he could take the rest of his clothes off. Harry watched nervously as the man dropped his black pants revealing a pair of very tented black silk boxers.

"You okay?" Snape asked Harry. He noted that the boy's eyes were as round as saucers and he saw Harry swallow nervously.

Harry didn't answer so without taking his boxers off he slid back onto the bed and lay on his side facing Harry. Taking a hand, he stroked Harry's cheek with his thumb and Harry turned to look at him, with an anxious look on his face.

"I know you haven't done this before, I can tell, Harry. We won't do anything you don't want to. But he," Snape pointed down at Harry's cock. "Looks like he could use some attention."

Feeling brave, Harry looked down at Snape's cock and pointed to it.

"So does he." And he gave Snape a lopsided grin, and Snape found it incredibly adorable.

Snape climbed on top of Harry and kissed his way down the boy's body until he reached Harry's cock and he gently curled his hands around the base and used his other hand to stroke it. After a few strokes, Snape leaned down and licked the tip before devouring it. A few minutes of this action and he could tell Harry was getting close, so he stopped and he heard Harry whimper. He climbed his way back up Harry's body so he was face-to-face with him and leaning towards his ear whispered.

"You want to try?"

Snape pulled away so he could look at Harry's face and the boy nodded slightly so he rolled off him and lay on the bed whilst the Gryffindor went to straddle his lap. Harry felt strange being on top, he felt like he had so much power up there and he moved up slightly to lean down and kiss Snape. Their cocks brushed against each other and Harry nearly came on the spot it felt so good; he heard Snape moan and he felt some pre come starting to form at the tip of his cock he was so aroused. He kissed Snape slowly and he felt his hands grip onto his ass and squeeze, which made their cocks crash together again and Harry pulled away hissing at the pleasure.

"You like that, Harry?"

"Mmm, feels good." He said, not completely coherently and it made Snape chuckle.

Harry reluctantly pulled back and crawled down the man's body and positioned himself in front of Snape's groin and hesitantly hooked his two index fingers into the waist band of Snape's boxers and pulled down a little. Snape put his hands on top of Harry's and peered down at him.

"I want to." Harry said and pulled the man's boxers down, he decided he didn't really need them at all so pulled them off completely so Snape was lying on the bed naked as well.

He straddled the man's thighs and lowered his hands, wrapping both hands gently around the base of the man's cock like Snape had done with him. He knew what Snape had done felt good so he was going to try and copy it. Moving the top hand, he stroked his cock a couple of times and looked up at Snape who briefly closed his eyes in what Harry hoped was pleasure. When Snape opened his eyes he smiled at Harry and nodded to give him the go ahead to continue. Taking a deep breath, he bent forward; hesitating slightly he cautiously licked the tip of Snape's cock and pulled back. The taste was a little salty and he was intrigued. Taking one hand off, he swapped it for his mouth and he licked and sucked his way down the man's long, fat cock. Bobbing up and down and sucking hard, Snape started to moan and thrust his hips upward, which made Harry feel bold so with his free hand moved it between the man's legs and massaged his balls. Harry noted that Snape liked this very much as he groaned loudly.

"Mmmuggh, Harry stop. You n-need to stop." He stuttered out as he could feel his orgasm fast approaching.

He pushed Harry back, and Harry thought he'd done something wrong with being pushed away and this showed on his face. Snape sat up and took Harry's face in both hands.

"It was perfect, Harry. Don't look so worried. I was close." And he smiled warmly at him.

"Oh." Harry said and giggled a little.

Snape ran the pad of his thumb over Harry's bottom lip and bit his own bottom lip as he gazed over Harry's beauty.

"That is a beautiful noise, you should do it more often." Snape said seductively and Harry half closed his eyes and jutted his hips forward.

Snape slowly lay back down and took Harry with him so he was lying flush on top and they kissed slowly. Snape worked his hands down so they grabbed Harry's ass again and gave it a squeeze. As they kissed, he worked his hands closer to Harry's crack and ran a finger over his hole. Harry made no noises about this, so he did it again and Harry bucked his hips forward. He tried a third time, but this time kept the finger over the hole and applied a little bit of pressure. Harry pulled away and looked down at Snape frowning slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked shakily.

"I would very much like to fuck you, Harry. Would you let me?" He asked gently, he didn't want to push the boy because he didn't want to scare him off, and it had been half a year since he first started observing the boy. He didn't want to ruin it.

"Uh, I – uh." Harry didn't really know what to say. If he was honest with himself he currently felt in way over his head and this just added more to the pile and he was beginning to feel the weight getting to him.

"I may be a hard man day-to-day, but I am not at all like that with the one I love." He stated to try and clear the air.

"Well, I-I guess we could do that." Harry said unsurely and Snape was over the moon.

"Are you sure? Because any further and I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded. "I'm sure."

Snape rolled Harry off him and went over to his drawers and opened them, taking a small bottle out and shutting them again. He came back over and Harry looked at the bottle curiously.

"Lubrication. To make it easier and less painful when I enter you."

"E-Enter me? With that?" he said staring down at Snape's large cock that was bouncing up and down as he walked back over to the bed.

Snape chuckled. "Yes, with _that_. But I will prepare you. You will feel a little burning sensation but that will go away and you will find pleasure. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Harry breathed and Snape climbed onto the bed, pinning Harry down and looking heatedly into his eyes.

He took the bottle and coated a couple of fingers before moving Harry's legs apart and kneeling between them. He probed a finger at Harry's entrance and Harry wriggled a little in discomfort. His finger slipped through the tight ring and Harry tensed with the unfamiliarity of it.

"Relax, trust me. You'll feel less pain that way." Snape soothed and he heard Harry take in a deep breath and exhale.

Snape could feel that Harry had listened because the ring loosened ever so slightly and he ventured in further. He pushed his finger as far as it would go and then slowly brought it out but not all the way; he did this a few times so that Harry's body would get used to the size. He moved himself forward a little so that he could kiss Harry, just to reassure him and he was doing well; with the new position it stretched Harry another way and he hissed in pain. Pulling his finger nearly all the way out he added a second and Harry cried out.

"Stop! Please stop!" Harry said almost sobbing.

"Harry, you're doing so well. I promise the pain will go away." Snape had stopped moving his fingers but didn't pull them out.

"It really hurts."

"I know, and it will, but that will go away." Snape replied and leaned down to kiss Harry again.

As he did so he moved his fingers slightly and made a move to push them as far as they could go. With two fingers he rubbed the sweet bundle of nerves deep inside Harry and he screamed out again, however this time it was in pleasure and Harry raised his hips.

"Told you." Snape said amused and Harry could only moan in response.

Snape moved his fingers in and out, making scissoring movements as he went to stretch Harry's passage. Harry was a mess; there was pain that was replaced by pleasure and vice versa. He was starting to feel a lot more pleasure now and he couldn't help himself but reach down and wrap his hand around the base of his cock and start stroking it. He was bucking his hips and stroking his cock fast and he could feel himself building.

"I think you're ready, Harry. Prepare yourself, this may feel a little uncomfortable."

"Mmmkay."

Snape positioned himself and slowly withdrew his fingers, he grabbed the bottle of lubrication and generously coated his cock in the liquid to make it as painless as possible. He lined his cock up and gently pushed on the hole; he breached through the now slightly looser hole and edged his way in.

"Owwwwww, ow, ow, ow." Harry groaned.

Snape didn't stop though, he kept going until he couldn't go any further and Harry moaned in pleasure as he hit the sweet spot. Letting Harry adjust to the big size difference, he leaned down with his elbows resting on the bed and his hands falling either side of Harry's head and kissed him slowly and passionately.

Harry started to get impatient and wriggled beneath him.

"Move." Harry ordered and it made Snape chuckle.

"Hmm, bossy wee thing aren't you." Snape teased and he inched out a little and pushed back in, hardly moving at all. He repeated this movement a few time before withdrawing until only the tip was in and slammed hard into Harry making him cry out.

"Ugghmm, Snape… Go, mmm." Harry managed to say as he thrashed his head side to side. He wanted release and he wanted it now.

Snape started a fast pace, and kept it up for a few minutes before Harry couldn't stand it any more and started pumping his cock. Snape was starting to grunt and he was close to coming. Eventually however, he couldn't hold on any longer and he came, grunting in time to his last thrusts into Harry.

Harry felt Snape thrust hard into him and he looked up at the man who's face was nothing like he'd ever seen before; it was the definition of pleasure, his eyes were half closed and his jaw was slack as he looked skyward slightly. Just seeing this, Harry's balls tightened and his body tensed as he came with large spurts of come shooting out and landing all over his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as the orgasm rocked through him and he thrust his hips up. He let go of his now softening cock and lay panting heavily. Snape was also trying to catch his breath and he pulled out of Harry slowly before gracefully rolling off him and laying on his side to look at him.

They lay there for several minutes until both their breathing had evened out, Harry was trying to fight off sleepiness and could hardly keep his eyes open. Snape was having a similar feeling and he turned his head to look at Harry.

"How are you feeling?" Snape asked curious.

"Sleepy." Harry said lazily and rolled his head to the side to look at Snape.

Snape grinned back at him and Harry's eyebrows shot up at the sight and he giggled.

"You can smile." He said stupidly and a wide grin appeared on Harry's face as well.

"I think, you need to get some sleep, Harry. You're not making any sense."

"Hmm, mmkay." Harry muttered and tried to roll off the bed to grab his clothes, but he missed his feet and landed straight on his front. "Mowl." He said as the floor muffled his voice. He rolled onto his back and saw Snape looking over the edge with an amused look on his face.

"Considering the circumstances you may stay here for tonight."

Harry got on all fours and climbed back onto the bed, he crawled under the covers that Snape had pulled back and he snuggled down. Snape got under the covers as well and pulled Harry close to his chest so Harry's back was pressed against Snape's front, and wrapped his arms around the boy safely. He kissed the back of Harry's neck and nuzzled his face between his hair and the pillow. Harry hadn't felt this safe, ever; and he rested a hand on Snape's wrist pulling it even closer to his chest. Harry was bordering on sleep, but then realized something.

"It was you watching me, wasn't it?" It suddenly made sense why the man hadn't said anything about his body, he'd already seen it, and the scars from his childhood.

"And look where it got us." Snape replied sleepily.

Harry smiled. _See, it wasn't so bad._

* * *

 **Congratulations on reading until the end :P Creeped out?**


End file.
